Family First, Duty Second
by Redpheonix001
Summary: Rick's estranged sister returns to King County after learning he has been shot. But then the Zombie Apocalypse happens and she needs to protect her family. But what happens when she meets Daryl Dixon? Life is about to get very complicated. And very interesting for Robin Grimes. But is she really what she seems? DARYL/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was when Robin got the call, for the first time in her life, she felt panic. True panic and a bit of despair. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the emotions, _Only Rick would make her worry like this_.

Running her hand through her short copper coloured hair, Robin Grimes paced in front of a red bench outside of Harrison Memorial Hospital in King County, Georgia.

'Take a breath, Mom. Uncle Rick will be fine' a 14 year old boy said from the bench.

Robin looked at the boy, seeing the light blue eyes that she, her brother and her son shared.

'I know. Doesn't mean I can't worry. Thanks for calling me, Alex' Robin said to her son, nudging his shoulder with hers as she sat on the bench.

'He's your brother. And Lori wasn't going to tell you. Her and Shane are going to be ticked off when they see you here.' Both mother and son couldn't help but grin. 'You got here quick, where were you anyway?' Alex asked, leaning against his mother's shoulder.

Robin was silent for several moments, staring out across the parking lot of the hospital. 'Something... big was happening in D.C. Something I can't tell you about right now... And then I booked it to Georgia. Drove non-stop. Was just breachin' Atlanta when you called.'

Alex gazed up at his mom, seeing her brow furrowed. _She was worried, and not just about his uncle._

* * *

A silence descended and they both got up from the bench and walked into the hospital, Alex showing the way.

'Hey, Doctor Moon! Look who's here!' Alex called to an older man in a white doctors coat. The man turned around and a smile spread across his weathered face

'Well, well, well. Robin Grimes. You haven't changed a bit.' Dr. Moon greeted. Robin chuckled and readily embraced the doctor.

'You have, Roger. Getting a little thin on the top.' Robin said, pointing to the man's thinning hair. Dr. Moon rolled his eyes and looked down at Alex ' And still as blunt as ever.' Alex laughed

Robin sighed and looked at the doctor 'What's the diagnosis, doc?' she asked.

'Well, Richard was shot through the side of his chest. I myself performed the surgery, all went well. But he has fallen into a coma...'

It was Robin's turn to roll her eyes 'Of all the times to be dramatic, Rick.' she murmured. 'Visitors?' she asked the doctor.

'You are welcome anytime, my dear.' he replied. Robin nodded her head in thanks.

'Can I shadow you again, Dr. Moon?' Alex asked. The doctor grinned down and looked to Robin for permission. A nod of the head and the doctor and her son walked off chatting about the patients the older man was going to treat.

Walking to a door, Robin looked in and sighed. There he was. Her older brother, wired up to machines, with a thick patch of gauze taped to his chest.

Silently, Robin walked into the room and sat down in the bedside chair.

The wait began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

An hour had passed and Robin hadn't moved from her place beside Rick. Not an inch. Alex had entered the room to see his mom, but noticed she was in some kind of trance and simply sat on the edge of his uncle's bed and began to read a book.

They were both brought back to themselves when a small commotion made itself apparent out in the hallway of the hospital. And it was getting closer to Rick's room.

And they both knew who it was.

* * *

Lori threw the door open, her face red and her brown hair flying about her face. A flustered nurse was behind her, trying to calm the woman down.

'What the Hell are you doing here?!' she snapped shrilly. The poor nurse disapearing.

Robin lifted her bowed head and raised a copper eyebrow at the older woman. 'Visiting my wounded brother.' was the answer.

Lori went almost purple 'Don't be damn condescending. You aren't welcome around here. Around _us_!'

'What is going on?!' Dr. Moon called, appearing with the nurse.

'I want this woman removed from the premises!' Lori demanded, looking at the doctor.

'Breath, Lori. You're makin' a scene.' Robin said, her voice sounding bored. Her head tilted back, blue eyes gazing at the ceiling.

'Mrs Grimes! I must insist that you calm down, before I have _you_ removed from this hospital.' Dr. Moon admonished.

Lori gritted her teeth and breathed heavily through her nose. 'How did she even know? I never gave permission for you to call her!' Lori demanded.

The good doctor straightened his white coat and spoke calmly 'Your nephew was worried. And with all due respect, Mrs Grimes, but the hospital doesn't need you permission to call your husband's emergency phone call.'

Lori froze at that and looked at the doctor in shock 'What? Rick's emergency phone call is...'

'Yes. Now if you aren't capable of controlling yourself, I must ask you to leave.' he said sternly.

With her face going red again, Lori spun on her heel and swept from the room. Robin winked at Dr. Moon as he sighed tiredly and dabbed at his brow with a handkerchief.

'Y'know, she's gone to call Shane.' Alex said, not looking up from his book.

Robin made a non-committal sound. Dr. Moon tutted 'You and him aren't going to start anything in my hospital, are you Robin?'

'Would I do that to you, doc?' she asked with a smirk. When the doctor narrowed his eyes, Robin stood from the chair and sighed.

'No. I'll be gone by the time he gets here. I'm moving back into the cabin. Think I might stay around for awhile.'

'Seriously! I'll need my clothes from Uncle Rick's house. We can get in now that Lori is here.' Alex said excitedly, closing the thick book and hugging it to him.

'You're a bad influence' the doctor said, looking at Robin.

'Backdoor?' She asked the doctor and he nodded in dismissal.

Draping an arm around Alex's shoulders, they made an exit out the back of the hospital with a sarcastic call behind her to the doctor 'Make sure she don't have an aneurysm.'

* * *

The small family left the hospital and made their way to a red 1980 Ford F-150 pickup with a black tarp covering the bed of the truck. Alex whooped in joy at seeing the pickup, causing a grin to spread over Robin's face.

'Its just a pickup, kid' she called, receiving an offended gasp from the 14 year old.

'Puh-lease! You love her just as much as I do!' he said as they got into the pickup.

The pickup pulled out of the parking lot just as a King County Deputy Sheriff's police car quickly pulled into it. 'Think Shane noticed us?' Alex asked

A snort sounded from Robin 'If he had seen us, I would have been arrested for having a granola bar for breakfast.'

Driving down the roads of King County, they talked about what they had missed of each other.

'That's a new book, right?' Robin asked

'Yeah! Dr. Moon gave it to me. From his own collection! He said that if I was going to learn about medicine, then I would learn from the best.'

Smiling over at Alex, Robin said, 'My son, the doctor. I don't think we've had a Doctor Grimes in the family before.'

* * *

Turning down a dirt path surrounded by trees, the red pickup slowed to a stop before a small wooden cabin. ' _Casa de Grimes_ ' Robin piped up.

Moving to exit the pickup, Robin paused when she noticed Alex not moving. She turned to look at him, but noticed his mind elsewhere. Settling back into the drivers seat, she waited for him to speak.

'Is what you said to Dr. Moon true? Are you really staying, Mom?' he asked quietly, wringing his hands together.

Robin was silent, just gazing down at her son. The son that she had miss growing into the brilliant young man he was now. Robin reached her hand to her neck and grasped something metallic. Pulling the necklace free from her neck, she leaned over and placed the necklace around Alex's.

He looked at her in surprise before looking down at the necklace.

'Yeah. I'm stayin.' she replied. Alex sniffled slightly and threw himself over to the drivers side, hugging Robin tightly, soft sobs escaping the boy.

And for the first time that she could remember, tears fell from Robin's eyes, holding her son just as tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Five months had passed since Robin returned to King County, Georgia. The return of Robin Grimes certainly had many in King County talking for several weeks. Of course her name was turned to mud years ago, but that didn't stop Lori from having her fun, crapping on it even more. After the first day she visited Rick, Lori and Shane had managed to stop her from visiting her brother with the threat of being arrested. And while the idea of Shane trying to arrest her kept her amused for hours, she couldn't be bothered playing games with them. So, while Lori and Shane would look in on Rick during the visiting hours, Robin- accompanied by Alex- would sneak in after visiting hours to sat with Rick the rest of the night, Robin lost in her own mind and Alex reading 'The Hobbit' to his uncle.

* * *

Then the news reports started.

* * *

After hearing them on the radio they kept in the cabin, Robin immediately pulled Alex out of school. His mother knew something and she wasn't telling him about it. Something that never happens with them. They don't keep secrets from each other.

Alex was currently lying on his bed, reading his a new book from Dr. Moon, when he noticed something. There was no noise coming from the living room. For the past two weeks, his mother had been hunched over the radio religiously, barely speaking. But now there was nothing.

Quickly leaving his room, Alex walked into the living room and found his mother staring into nothingness. 'Mom?' he called. For a moment Alex didn't think she was going to answer when she suddenly sprang to her feet and dashed into her own bedroom.

Alex walked over to the radio and turned is on, furrowing his eyebrows at the static on every channel he tried. Rushing into his mother's room, he saw her gathering clothes.

'Somethin's happenin'. Isn't it?' He asked needlessly.

Robin paused before sitting down on her bed, Alex sitting next to her. 'You've heard the news, right. About the dead coming back and biting people. Things are going to get worse. I can feel it in my gut. I want you to pack. Your clothes, all the food, water... Any necessities you can think of.' Robin explained softly. Alex didn't move, staring at Robin with fear in his eyes. 'Quickly, Alex.' she urged.

Alex left to do as she ordered.

Alex packed all his clothes, some books-including comics, because they were something he and his cousin loved. He paused as he stood next to his bed before dropping and looking under it. He pulled out a shoe box and packed that as well. Quickly grabbing the photograph of him and his mother on the bedside table he left his room.

Throwing everything into the bed of the pickup, they got into the cab of the pickup and set off, Alex looking back at their cabin.

'Where are we going?' Alex asked, his voice wavering.

'I'm not going anywhere without your uncle. We need to get him out of the hospital and find somewhere safe. Maybe meet up with Lori and your cousin.'. Robin replied, keeping a calm head.

They pulled up a street away from the hospital and were about to get out of the pickup, when the sound of guns and screaming echoed throughout the street. Ordering Alex to stay in the pickup, Robin jumped out of the pickup and ran in the direction of the hospital, pulling a shiny Colt Revolver from the waistband of the jeans. Hiding behind a car, Robin saw military vehicles parked around the hospital and soldiers pouring out of the vehicles and into the hospital, shooting anything that moved. The screams of civilians filling the area.

Pursing her lips, she reluctantly turned back, running to the pickup.

'Mom? What's wrong? What's going on?' Alex quickly asked.

'A change of plans. We need to get to your uncle's house.' was all she said.

Arriving in front of her brother's house, she saw Shane's Tuscon outside. Alex and Robin ran up to the house and entered with a quick knock.

They were greeted with Shane pointing a gun at them and Lori and Carl in hysterics. Shane was spattered with blood.

'Put the gun down, Walsh.' Robin said, sounding annoyed. Alex walked over to Carl and put his arm around the younger boy's shoulder and guided him away from the adults.

'What the Hell are you doin' 'ere' Shane demanded. That seemed a common question for Robin recently.

'Shockingly, making sure you are all okay.' she replied sardonically.

'We don't need _you_ ' Lori spat, throwing clothes into a duffel bag.

'Hell is raining down on us and you're bein' dramatic. Get a bit of perspective, Lori.' Robin droned. 'I need you to get what you need and then we will go somewhere safe. I can then circle back round and dig Rick out of the shit pile that has become Harrison Memorial.' Robin explained, rolling her eyes when Lori packed make-up.

'Rick's dead.' Lori said coldly, discretely looking to make sure the boys didn't hear the conversation.

Robin couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter 'Rick ain't dead.' she said dismissively.

Lori glared at Robin, 'Shane was at the hospital, he couldn't hear Rick's heart. Rick is gone.'

Robin sighed in annoyance and rolled her head from side to side 'If Rick was dead, I would feel it.'

Lori scoffed. Shane suddenly grabbed Robin tightly around her biceps and pulled her into a different room 'Listen, I was there when the Army open fired at the hospital, killing doctors and patients. Rick is dead. I wont let you upset Lori any more than you already have. Now do everyone a favour. Leave. Or I will make you.'

Robin and Shane stared each other down for several seconds before Robin cracked a smirk and replied sarcastically, 'You're adorable.' She shrugged his hand off and walked back in to the living room where Lori was still packing. Carl and Alex back in the room also.

'Y'know what, the time for your disapproval of me is over. Rick would want me to get you and Carl to safety. I know some places we can go-'

'I'm not goin' anywhere with you. We are goin' with Shane. The emergency broardcasts said that there is a Safe-Zone in Atlanta. We are goin there.' Lori said.

'The same place everyone else is goin? The roads will be backed up, you won't get anywhere close to the city.'

'What the Hell can you do? You're a secretary to someone else's secretary. You think you can keep me and my son safe? You're a absentee mother.' She hissed.

Silence.

'Now, Carl, come on. Put your things in Shane's car.' Carl timidly walked out of the house. 'You as well, Alex. You're coming with us.' Lori said.

More silence.

Robin slowly turned her head towards Lori. 'What did you just say?' she asked, calm as ever.

'I'm taking Alex with us.' Lori said holding her hand out towards Alex.

Alex was looking on in disbelief. 'I'm not goin' with you. I'm stayin' with mom.'

'Alex, honey. You're too young to know what's happening. You'll be safe with me and Shane. You can hang out with Carl all the time.' Lori said, as if talking to a toddler.

Alex scoffed 'And _you_ think _you_ know what's goin on?'

Lori smiled softly at Alex but all he saw was someone patronising him. Lori held Alex's wrist and started tugging him towards the door. When he started to struggle, Shane stepped forward to help, but the click of a gun froze everyone in the room.

With her Revolver aimed and her face blank, Robin spoke softly 'A few months ago I had to make a decision.' Robin paused, thinking before gazing back over at Lori and Shane. 'If you don't let go of my son, I will _kill_ you.' She said calmly.

They immediately let go of Alex and Shane quickly pulled Lori behind him and ushered her out of the house, leaving Robin and Alex alone. Moments later, the squeal of Shane's car tyres sounded.

'You look tired, Alex. Go get a nap. I... need to do something.' Robin murmured. Alex ran to Robin and hugged her.

'What was the decision you had to make, mom?' Alex asked quietly after a moment

Robin gazed down at her son and placed a kiss on his forehead. 'It was more of a choice. You or my duty. Easiest choice I ever made.'

Alex smiled and went upstairs to sleep in Carl's room.

Robin sat down on the couch, running a hand through her short hair. After several minutes, Robin stood up and began searching the around for a pen and some paper.

Sitting down at the kitchen table Robin began to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Robin placed a folded piece of paper on the living room table and placed an old photograph on top before going upstairs. Entering Carl's bedroom, Robin saw that Alex was dead asleep on his cousin's bed. Robin gently lifted him from the bed and left the bedroom, going downstairs and left the house, awkwardly shutting the door behind her. Placing her son down in the cab of the pickup, Robin got in the drivers side and started the truck, adjusting Alex so that he was laid down, resting his head on her thigh.

Robin pulled the truck away from her brother's house, running her fingers through Alex's dark copper hair.

* * *

After half an hour, the red Ford pickup slowed to a stop. The highway way completely backed up. The sound of people beeping their horns woke Alex and he looked about confused.

'Where are we?' he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

'Highway to Atlanta.' Robin replied, gazing out of the window.

Alex sat up and yawned 'Just like you told Lori and Shane. They are probably around somewhere. Can I go have a look around for Carl?' he asked, looking to his mother.

Robin thought for a second 'Did you pack your buck knife?' she asked

'Its in the truck-bed. Best birthday present _ever_!' he replied, grinning.

A small laugh escaped Robin before she looked at Alex seriously 'Things have changed now. I need you to follow everything I say. One wrong move and its over. You understand?' she asked softly

With a firm nod from Alex they both exited from the truck and rounded to the truck-bed. Pulling the black tarp back slightly, they reached for some bags.

Stuffing his small backpack with some comic books and a bottle of water, Alex turned to look at his mother.

Robin found Alex's buck knife and its sheath and attached it to the belt of his jeans. As Alex turned to search for his cousin, Robin called after him 'Be careful. Remember _everything_ ' with another firm nod from her son, Robin watched as he walked between the many cars and the people that were wandering about aimlessly.

Robin turned back to the truck-bed and started pulling certain things from it. Her own bowie knife, a Glock 19 with and extra full clip and a pair of small binoculars. Looping the binos around her neck, Robin made to turn away but her eyes caught the several heavy duty cases at the far back of the truck-bed, behind the cab of the truck. Pursing her lips, Robin covered the truck-bed and tied the tarp tightly. Walking to the front of the truck, she quickly leapt up onto the hood and onto the roof of the truck.

Her actions caught the attention of many people nearby but she paid them no attention. Bringing the binoculars to her eyes, she squinted into them, quickly finding Alex making his way to two young children talking. One of the was her nephew and the other was a small blonde girl. Alex called out to Carl. The younger boy turned and quickly ran over to Alex, hugging him.

With Alex safely located, Robin turned the binoculars towards the direction of the city and the sky. Everything seemed quiet for now. And that was something that didn't sit well with Robin.

Robin heard her name being called and she looked in its direction. She saw Carl running through the cars and past the people, waving his arms about.

'I need to teach that kid how to be subtle' she said quietly to herself as she expertly slid down the side of the truck.

'Hey, Carl.' she greeted, patting his back as he ran into her, hugging her waist.

'I didn't think I was going to see you again' Carl said, tears falling from his eyes.

Robin knelt down in front of the 12 yr old and wiped the tears from his eyes. 'Why you cryin', Carl?' Robin asked.

'Mom told me that Dad's dead.' he sobbed, wrapping his arms around her neck. Robin sighed and rubbed his back soothingly.

Robin stood up with Carl wrapped around her like a monkey. It was a few years since she had held a child like this. Robin walked through the cars, still rubbing her nephew's back. After several minutes, Carl had gone relaxed, the hectic day having been too much for the boy and he had fallen asleep.

Robin approached Alex talking to the little girl that was with Carl. Alex seemed to be reading The Hobbit to her. Robin stroked Alex's hair to get his attention. He looked behind him and smiled 'Mom, this is Sophia.' He introduced the small girl. Robin smiled at the shy girl, who uttered a quiet 'hello' back.

'My son! Where's my son! Carl!' a voice shouted, causing people to start fussing.

'Carl!' now that was Shane's voice and it was getting closer.

Knowing the shit storm that was about to happen, Robin turned around and saw Shane zig-zagging between cars, calling for Carl.

With the murmuring of the people getting louder, Robin sighed and let out an ear piercing whistle, gaining the attention of everybody around. It also startled Carl awake. Shane's head snapped towards the sound. Robin could see the anger cloud over Shane's eyes.

The surrounding people seemed to part as Shane made his way towards Robin.

'What the Hell are you doin' here?!' He hollered.

Carl gripped tighter to Robin, scared.

'You seem to ask me that a lot.' Robin commented, Alex moving to stand beside her.

An old man wearing a bucket hat stepped in front of Shane, raising his hands in a placating manner.

'Now, what's going on here?' he asked, glancing between the irate man in a Deputy Sheriff's uniform and the young woman holding a small boy.

'Oh, no worries here sir. The Deputy hasn't had his daily steroids today.' she replied sardonically.

A loud guffaw of laughter sounded about the highway and everyone turned to see the source. A tall redneck with short grey hair and a cigarette was standing beside an old truck with a motorcycle in the bed. A younger redneck was standing beside him with light brown hair, also with a cigarette. The younger of the two seemed uninterested in the scene before him.

'Well, ain't you full of piss and vinegar, sweetheart.' the man said, strutting forward.

'This ain't got nothin' to do with ya' Shane said to the redneck. The redneck smirked in return.

'Carl!' Lori shouted as she appeared through the crowd. A glare made its way on her face and she stormed forward and grabbed Carl's arm and pulled him off and away from Robin, ignoring her son's protests.

'You need to stay away from us' Lori ordered, stepping behind Shane slightly.

'He came after me' Robin said, bored, gazing up at the sky.

'Miss, I think you should, maybe, keep away from this lady and her family.' the old man said, trying to keep the peace

Robin looked at the old man 'the boy is my nephew. And the overgrown jock _ain't_ their family.' she explained, a sharpness to her tone.

Shane strode forward and raised his hand to shove her back, but Robin caught his wrist and twisted it behind him, felling Shane to his knees.

Lori began to shriek at Robin.

Seeing a fight about to break out, Alex stepped forward 'mom, its getting dark and people are scared. Its gonna get cold soon.' he said, playing the voice of reason.

Robin looked at her son before letting go of Shane's wrist, letting him up. Shane and Lori stormed away with Carl.

The old man walked over to Robin and Alex 'I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm Dale.' he introduced himself holding out his hand.

Alex stepped up and shook Dale's hand 'My name is Alex Grimes. This is my mom, Robin. It's good to meet you, sir.'

Dale couldn't help but smile at the boy 'You are a fine young man, Alex.' he commented, causing Alex to grin.

People had started to move along from the drama, muttering to themselves and shooting nervous looks towards Robin.

Alex followed after Dale, talking the old man's ear off.

Robin turned her gaze to the sky again, not paying attention to the redneck that was still standing nearby.

'I think you owe me, sweetcheeks' the redneck said, poking her shoulder with his finger.

'Merle, leave her.' the younger redneck muttered gruffly.

Without looking away from the sky, Robin threw a pack of cigarettes at Merle. He barely caught them and clicked his tongue at the half empty pack

'Don' strike me as a smoker, sweetheart' he chuckled

'I'm not. When Shane came me, I picked his pocket.' Robin said absently. Merle let out another guffaw.

'Can I borrow the roof of your truck?' she asked suddenly, finally looking at them.

'What are you, stupid?' the younger redneck said with a scoff, squinting at her.

She ignored him and moved over to their truck, climbing onto the roof and raised her binoculars to her eyes.

'Who are you, sweetheart?' Merle asked standing beside his truck.

'Robin Grimes' was the short response.

'Nice ta' meet ya, _Robin Grimes_.' Merle said.

'What the hell you lookin' at?' Merle's brother asked, squinting up at Robin.

Only silence answered him.


End file.
